fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude/Starbox
Suggestion: Change Embla colour to #430FC2 because Luciras Embla , Courier to #8F8 because Mienen Courier , and Osmium to 8CA5AA because metal colour ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:45, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ALRIGHT I'M KINDA MAD BECAUSE MY BROWSER FORCED ME TO REFRESH THIS BEFORE IT GOT SAVED SO NOW YOU GET A LAZIER VERSION OF WHAT I WAS GOING TO POST This could be added onto the Fun With Dates thing: *On most days: (posted after the day/date/month/year section) *On 1/01: HAPPY NEW YEAR! *On 4/02: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! THANK THE CREATOR! *On 5/08: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LOOK-A-TROOPA! *On 5/11: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ZOSHIX! *On 5/30: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DMSWORDSMASTER! *On 6/23: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANKGUIDEDUDE! *On 7/23: HAPPY ANNIVERSARY, DAN-BALL WIKI! *On 8/04: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, LUDICRINE! *On 10/31: SPOOKY MUERTEWEEN EVE! *On 11/05: JOLLY GULABISTOCK! *On 12/17: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAMUEL17! *On 1(1?/2?)/25: MERRY CHANUKWANZAA! I'm not sure exactly how to code it but if you could give me a basic explanation I'll probably take a shot at it and not have you spend time trying to do it yourself if you're busy/don't want to '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 20:25, December 15, 2015 (UTC) : If you've ever dealt with programming languages before, then it shouldn't be that hard. Two words: Parser Functions Possible tip: Use #time. 20:50, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :Apparently I'm a dumb because I don't know how to even start trying to do this oops '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 14:56, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Sorry for late, but you can take a look at the code (which is made out of #switch) and replicate what I did there. I have no problem in doing this, so if that looks too much then I'll do it either way. 01:19, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Fancy colour transitions... Looking at the Mura colours for the twelve months, I'm curious. You see, I'm trying to design a calendar related to Dwin. The problem is that the calendar has 9 months of 40/41 days, and I would love to make a colour transition similar to that. My problem is that I have hardly any idea how it works, other than that it appears to be something with hues. The question: can you help me? If it doesn't fit in a gog tier dude's schedule to actually make one, I'd already be more than happy to have some kind of method for it so I can work on it. I hope I'm not bothering you by asking this. Fire InThe HoleTalk 16:11, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :So what you need is to divide the color wheel into 9 points? In this case, yeah, it does require looking into the Hue part of the color to make the transition instead of looking separately into the red content, then red-green, green, green-blue, blue, blue-red and so on. :Depending on the drawing program, you need to divide the color wheel into 9 pieces. Since yours is GIMP, I'm not sure if it uses the usual 360° color wheel chart but if it does, good. If not, then take the total (in MS Paint it's 240) and divide by 9. Either way, divide 360/9 and you get 40. This 40 will be sequentially used to create the 9 color gradient needed, like so: * * * * * * * * * :It does present a pattern with said color transition of reds, greens and blues so use that as a guide to fine-proof the points as needed. Of course, you can alter slightly the value/brightness, saturation if need be, as well as hue offset to your liking. Hope it helps. And no, this only took a small amount of time, accustomed to HEX colors and such. 16:47, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. I don't remember if GIMP uses a colour wheel, but I do have Paint.net installed somewhere, I believe... I'll work with these to make the calendar colours. Fortunately, I'm decently accustomed to tables, so that'll work itself out pretty well. Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:51, February 16, 2016 (UTC) :Edit: I've completed it in Excel now. Put the "regular" calendar next to it for comparison, and all of it has fancy colourings. I'm currently too lazy to actually implement it as a table, but I will eventually. For now, though, here's my shameless imitation of your Sanctuary, which inspired me to set this up in the first place. You'll find it under "Resources", for lack of a better folder name. I'm far from organised when it comes to that. :Again, thanks for helping me figure out the colours. Fire InThe HoleTalk 19:48, February 16, 2016 (UTC) A Random Thought might be a better coloration? Could be up for debate '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 23:15, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :Well the colors look lighter and I see Gaia is involved (might have been off-putting due to the original colors referring to the Archdemons, unless these colors are supposed to be the "uniform colors" of The Prism's superclusters), to which I don't see why not using this. 17:44, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :Pregnancy relates to motherhood which is why Gaia's colour is included, what with being the sort of mother earth goddess and all (also to take some focus off of Apelpisia's colour, which was used twice in the previous version sort of without too much reason). The changes in colour of the archdemon things aren't based off lighter versions of (what is currently commonly believed to be) their associated colours, but more aesthetic/aura/planet colours that are associated with them. (sidenote, but off-site a list for the aura colours for The Seven are different than what's in their infoboxes). '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 23:28, February 26, 2016 (UTC) :::That makes sense. I've sort of went for the "gradient loop" of the Archdemons, which is why Apelpisia was mentioned twice. I'll refer to these colors as "Prime/Supercluster" colors then. 22:19, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Terrifying Tool Tips New story title for something I personally find the second one more favourable; this is purely because it makes the little dots under the tooltip the same colour as the text above them, which I like. Fire InThe HoleTalk 20:08, March 3, 2016 (UTC) : ^ Ditto. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 20:40, March 3, 2016 (UTC) :I also prefer the second result '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 13:36, March 4, 2016 (UTC) :Then it's decided - no changes are necessary. 14:21, March 9, 2016 (UTC) @Saga TPS:HToL, in it's current version, I guess, would be considered part of Alpha; Alpha sort of stopped being the "New Canon Order" timeline recently and is now locked and owned by DMS. TPS is pending a rewrite to be featured in the Saga Timeline. Since DMS, owner of Alpha, did agree to the creation of TPS, it is technically canon there unless he says otherwise in the future. Now: one of the biggest sort of problems is the question as to whether or not certain characters who existed in Alpha will continue to exist in Saga. Sure, many characters who haven't currently have anything said for them are inconsequential, but the biggest plothole is whether or not Revelian will still be a character in Saga. Now, don't get me wrong: the plot is trying to be different from Alpha, so we can certainly go with him not existing in Saga at all, though that would mean that a lot of arcs in Alpha can't be moved over to Saga, and subsequently quite a few characters would not be moved over to Saga due to their irrelevance (or, perhaps, drastically changed in order to deal with the fact that Revelian isn't there): specifically, as I know, the entire Zeronius clan (and also the Antiphon clan) would be scrapped, seeing as without Revelian, the most important and relevant Dark Matter, characters like Mjura (who primarily focuses on trying to make Revelian happy) and Kuipter (who's primary focus early on is to make Revelian's life shit) would have little role or relevance to the main group unless receiving major makeovers. Revelian being the main fighter for the Zeronius side of the Zeronius Conquests might also mean that the conquests don't happen from them, and this would also require additional explanation. Thristel-Immo's, Poisonshot's, and Zachary's arcs would need some rewriting, though we're probably definitely going to keep all of them. Sauphara and Jozitolph are slightly inconsequential for removal because they're not that important honestly. Another major difference would probably be the discontinuance of Dr. Sand's story: since the main part of the plot is that we think Revelian is the villain, Sand is motivated against Revelian, and Kuipter turns out to be behind it. Any sort of Luna replacement would get scrapped, along with any children between them. Also, I think Shenanigans might get scrapped? At least just Schounmund, though since Shenny only appears in TKF and WTU (stories mostly about Revelian) rewriting him to have a different motive or just "I get a sick pleasure out of being a villain" still wouldn't get him any sensical relevance Of course, any of those problems I just talked about would be nonexistant if Revelian was approved for Saga Timeline, though, if people find it necessary, we could perhaps create a replacement character for Revelian as well; though, we are apparently trying to make Saga different from Alpha, so, who knows, we might just roll with it '[[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]''' 14:48, April 22, 2016 (UTC)